To date, CIE (Commission Internationale de l'Eclairage) has proposed CIELAB as an index for evaluating the characteristics of a display device. In the evaluation using CIELAB, lightness, color balance, contrast, and the like in an XYZ color space are expressed by using coordinate axes L*, a*, and b*.